


[vid] She's Not Gone Yet (But She's Leaving)

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Mulder. Mulder, no. Mulder, stop. Mulder,why.– Scully, probably





	[vid] She's Not Gone Yet (But She's Leaving)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a love letter to this ridiculous show, and also to my girl Scully, who never did quite manage to get the hell out. Hope you enjoy!

First published online in September 2018.  
  
The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/189dLCM_uD_i3ltOulfy6bC5J5k-1VwU7/view?usp=sharing). Thanks for watching!


End file.
